Portuguese Sweet Nothings
by dragonwings131
Summary: What would have happend that night after the party if Sarah hadn't gone to see her brother and stayed with Karl.


**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, and this is just how I think the story should have gone. I was always upset that these two didn't get together.**

Sarah was now standing next to the nightstand facing the bed. She didn't want to see her brother at that moment. She didn't care how cruel that would make her look. She couldn't deal with this. Tonight had gone so nicely. After two years Karl was with her, wanted to be with her, sitting on her bed in tight black boxers. And all she could do was answer her cell and try to talk her brother down.

"Nurses Registry? Just… can you please look after him for the night… I'll be there in the morning to check on him." Her voice was starting to crack from the strain of fighting back tears. "Just… just please do your jobs for once." She let out a sob as she threw the phone to the floor.

Karl sat unmoving on the bed, looking for any sign from her of what she wanted him to do. He couldn't find any.

Sarah covered her face with her hands when tears finally broke free.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. "I know this isn't how things usually are for you."

"How are things usually for me?" His accent made the shocked sentence come out smooth. It sounded sweet rather than perplexed.

Sarah crossed her arms over her chest and stared at the floor in front of her. Like the rest of him, Karl's voice was dark, strong and beautiful. She knew she couldn't look at him in her current state. She was already feeling unworthy of him and the feeling just seemed to seep deeper and deeper as the minutes passed.

"You're just… wonderful. And you can have any girl you want, certainly a gorgeous super-model one, with out all this baggage. And…" he was on his feel in front of here before she could go any further.

"Everyone has baggage." His voice was like dripping honey. All Sarah could do was look at his feet as he cupped her cheek and whipped her tears away with his thumb. "Life is full of interruptions and complications."

The repeat of what he said what seemed like hours ago sent a sob that shook her entire frame. There was no way he could be this wonderfully sweet.

Karl began to twirl the strands of strawberry-blonde hair that had fallen in front of her face. He put them behind her ears and lifted her chin so she was looking at him. Could she really be this insecure?

His chocolate eyes met her watery blue ones, and there was no looking away. The caring Sarah saw in the deep brown rendered her speechless. Hers were pleading for reassurance, like a hurt child. He did the only thing he could think of to help.

"You're so beautiful." He said it carefully but pointedly. She needed to know that he meant it.

When she didn't pull away, or even look away, he moved his hand from her chin to the base of her neck. Placing a kiss on her forehead before pulling her to his chest.

Sarah had no intention of fighting. She was emotionally drained and had wanted to be close to him for so long. Without her heels on she could easily rest her head just below his neck on his chest. Her arms on instinct went around his waist. This made it easy to lightly cling to him as he put one arm around her shoulder so he could run his fingers though her hair, but keep her secure with his other arm around her waist.

He knew being this close she would be able to tell that he still wanted her. Their previous musings had let loose a lot of tension. He hoped she wouldn't think that was his only reason for being there.

"Karl…" She crocked out. He wasn't sure if she was taking the embrace the way he wanted.

"It's alright." He breathed into her hair. "We don't have to do anything tonight. Holding you is more than enough." He placed another kiss on the top of her head.

She looked up into his eyes. She hoped beyond anything that he was sincere.

"Will there be any other nights?" She was so afraid of the answer tears were threatening to break free from her eyes again, but she had to know. It was best to get the hurt all at once anyway.

He bent down to kiss her on the lips this time.

"Every night you want." He pressed his lips to hers again.

She thought she was puddy in is hands before. There was no way she could walk away now. Especially now that she knew he as no intentions of leaving.

Karl continued to look at her, wanting her to understand and to give any sign of what she wanted. He moved his hands down to her hips to give her the option of leaving if she wanted.

She kissed him this time. And this time neither of them broke it to talk.

Neither could tell how long they went before they stopped to catch their breath. Sarah quickly initiated a deeper kiss, bringing her hands up to run her fingers through his dark hair.

He moaned and on impulse his tongue asked for entrance to her mouth.

Sarah moaned and happily excepted. He tasted so sweet and at the same time spicy. She found she wanted more and more of him as the kisses grew impossibly more passionate.

There were even closer than they had been before and she could tell she was spurring him on to wanting her more. She wasn't shocked when she realized she wanted him just as much.

"Karl." was all she managed to get out between kisses. Barely distinguishable from the moans their mouths were capturing from each other.

He heard it though.

Before she knew it she was lifted off her feet and was in his dark muscular harms. She was upset from the loss of contact with is lips but couldn't complain about the feeling of being totally in his embrace.

"Are you sure?" He had to be sure.

She traced his lips with her index finger. They were warm from all the friction. She looked into his eyes for a spit second before crushing his lips with her own.

There were barely two steps between them and the bed, so no time passed before Sarah felt her familiar comforter under her back. He placed her so her legs hung off the edge of the bed. She sat up when he didn't follow her.

He stood between her legs just admiring her. A blush ran the length of her face, and he smiled a sweet crocked smile. He bent to kiss her again and lowered the rest of his body so he was kneeling on the floor in front of her.

His hands began to slide over her thighs. Slowly he pulled at the hem of the pink slip she was still wearing. She smiled against his lips, and broke away from him just long enough for him to pull the pink silk from her with one swift tug. She inched forward so she could be closer to him as his hands began to roam the expanse of her back. She moaned and arched into him as she realized one of his hands was back on her thigh.

She moaned in disappointment when he pulled back from her. Her lips weren't accustomed to the colder air outside of his mouth and she wanted the sweet warmth back. This was quickly turned to a gasp of delight as he took one hard nipple into that sweet warmth. The hard skin was so dark in contrast to her milky skin he couldn't resist. The effect was better than he hoped for, when she started to grind her hips against him.

He was so hard, she could feel it. How could he keep up the foreplay with out dieing? She couldn't help but wonder, but she had no intention of stopping his musings.

She gasped again when he moved on to the other breast, causing her to unconsciously grind harder.

Karl wasn't sure how much longer he could last, but Sarah was more important at this moment. If this was going to be anything he was going to start it right.

He moved his lips back to hers, slowly lowering his hands to her lacey black panties. He was happy to feel how wet they were as he slid them down her lean legs.

As soon as her underwear hit the floor her feet were planted firmly on his hips. She leaned up and grasped his shoulders with both hands. Never breaking the kiss, she began to free him of the tight black boxers he still wore. Her feet did their best to suavely move the material down his thighs. An exasperated moan escaped him from the sudden friction then sudden cool air as his hardened shaft was released.

Knowing the only thing standing between them couldn't pass beyond the floor his knees were resting on, Karl broke the kiss in order to stand. Discarding the black garment as he rose.

All Sarah could do was drink in his beauty. All of him was tan. All of him was built and hard. She couldn't look away.

Karl stared in wonder also. Where he was dark she was creamy white. Skin so fair it had to be kissed all over. Breast to pert they had to be sculpted by gods. She was perfect.

Only seconds passed while all these thoughts raced through their heads, but they ached for each other like it has been years. She reached her hand for his as she scooted back on the bed. He obediently followed, crawling seductively after her, stopping to hover where their eyes could meet.

"You're wonderful." She whispered.

"You're perfect."

Those were the last coherent thoughts either of them had. Two years of pent passion fused between them. Kisses were nearly fevered.

Unable to stand the wait any longer, she brought her legs up around his hips and pulled him closer.

Neither had to ask if this was what the other wanted.

There was a moment of stillness as he buried himself fully in her. A moment where her fullness and his encasement was registered as perfect. They belonged together.

A simple shake of her hips sent his into a steady motion. Building on the rhythm that had hummed between them for so long. Lips breaking apart for needed air he began to whisper things in a language she had forgotten he knew how to speak. Portuguese sweet nothings mingled with her nonsensical English ramblings.

They're rhythm steadily began to climb as Sarah began to pulse around him. She met each of his thrusts with gaining force as they neared their climaxes.

She was the first to fall, but the force sent tremors through her whole body. It was all he needed to be pushed over the edge himself though.

Both were shaking as the disconnected and manage to finally climb under the covers of Sarah's now very warm bed.

They lay, legs entwined, and Sarah's head resting on his chest, riding out the lingering waves of their passion.

"What were you saying?" She lifted herself onto her elbow to ask. "You kept repeating something in Portuguese."

He raised a hand to her face and softly grazed her cheek with the back of his fingers.

"I love you, dear beauty."

She brought her lips down to his forehead like he had done for her hours ago.

"I love you too."

She crushed his lips to hers.

Two years is a lot of passion of store up.

**My first fan-fiction ever! Yay!**


End file.
